The Ultron Experience
by Sunshine Eteranal
Summary: I swear, this is nothing. T for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is nothing, by the way. It's nothing, I swear.**_

* * *

Steve slammed his face into his shield in an attempt of a facepalm. "You gave your address to a guy who wanted to destroy you, let us believe you were dead, and then blew up all your suits?"

Tony popped a piece of kettle-corn into his mouth. "I gotta hand it to you, you're great at staying awake." He brought up the Black Widow's room plans and started editing the measurements.

"And did you even think this through? You're putting two assassins, a gamma rage monster, a thunder-god, and a super soldier in the same walls. With you."

Tony frowned briefly at a security alert that was visible for about 5 seconds before flashing back off. He resumed the conversation quickly. "Yeah, well, these walls have over a 100 floors below them and an AI, plus, arguably, the most advanced technology on the planet. Sorry for the inconvenience." He replied, tossing a kernel at Steve's face.

Cap flinched, then glared at him. "Tell me when everyone else gets here." He turned and walked away, politely greeting Pepper on his way out the door.

She raised her eyebrows and gave a small wave, then crossed her arms and walked up to Tony. "If the Avengers are moving in, you guys better learn to stand each other in the same room."

He nodded, not looking at her. "You're absolutely right. Do you think Natasha will like a bed full of spiders?"

"I'm serious." She swiped away Natasha's room and brought up Steve's. "You better change that before he moves in." She pointed to the heavy metal posters plastering the wall.

"Mm. How about porn star?"

"Tony!"

"Fine." He reluctantly restored the room to normal, a boring bed with blank walls and a desk.

There was silence for a moment before Tony brought up Clint's room. "How about an arrow trap?"

* * *

Bruce glanced up from his work when someone knocked on his door, both surprised and slightly angry in being disturbed. He slid up from his chair and opened the door to see Steve, smiling brightly. "Hello Dr. Banner."

"Yeah, hi." Bruce tried to reply as positively as he could with the intense aggravation of his unsolved work pestering him. He made eye contact and noticed the bruise on Steve's right eye, leading him inside. "Did someone hit you with your shield?" He asked, resuming his work as the Captain sat down.

Steve hesitated. "...Yes." He nodded. "They did."

"That hurts." Bruce replied, smiling triumphantly as he completed an equation. "I-"

JARVIS interrupted their conversation abruptly. "_The rest of the Avengers are waiting on the roof, gentlemen._ "

Bruce nodded and put away his papers quickly. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Bruce arrived to see Tony looking pissed and glaring as he spoke foully and loudly to the other Avengers. "Stark technology is one of a kind, it's foolproof, unhackable. There's nothing like it, anywhere on Earth. This isn't my fault!"

Steve slid over to Bruce, looking concerned. "What happened?" He rose his shield slightly when electricity crackled from Thor's hammer.

"Your tongue speaks lies! Others have knowledge of your weapons!"

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and darted his eyes from one quarreling Avenger to another.

"If you had just paid attention to what you were doing, this wouldn't have happened!" Natasha spat, fury flaming in her eyes.

Clint was silent for once, glaring at everyone.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve looked at Bruce worriedly.

"JARVIS has been compromised."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is still nothing... Absolutely nothing, I promise.**_

_**I don't own Marvel... *sigh***_

* * *

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Steve shouted angrily, throwing his shield between the Avengers to get their attention.

He nicked Thor's ear and Natasha's hair, then caught it firmly. "Stark, do you want to explain what in hell is going on?"

"My technology was apparently hacked." Tony replied through gritted teeth, still glaring at Thor. "Which is absolutely impossible because-"

"Because the only thing that can hack Stark technology is Stark technology." Bruce interrupted, walking forward.

"You and I are the only ones with enough information to reach anything." He reminded Bruce.

"What about the Pym project?" he asked in response, cautiously quiet.

Tony's face turned red, and remained dazed for a second before shaking his head. "No. You know what, I"m not getting into this again." He began walking away.

Steve placed his shield in front of Tony's chest, his jaw set. "The error message on the screen... You knew about this, didn't you?"

Tony bit his lip. "Yes. I was trying to find a strong firewall."

"This has been going on for... how long?" Bruce raised his eyebrows, surprised Tony had kept this from him.

"A few weeks." Tony replied, then sighed at Bruce's disbelieving glare. "Alright, months. But I didn't think..." There was an electronic crackling and he turned around. "JARVIS, you okay in there?"

"Yes, si-" _Bzzt!_ "Si-" _Bzzt!_

Electrical sparks flew out of the outlets scattered on the roof, and Steve rose his shield instinctively. "We need to get down to ground level, before this building blows."

Natasha nodded and leaped to the nearest building, Clint shooting himself on a grappling arrow after her.

Thor swung his hammer and jumped off the roof, gliding down to the streets below.

Steve turned to Bruce, but before he could say anything an electrical jolt shocked through him, leaving his body numb and tingling.

"Goddamnit." Steve muttered, seeing Tony writhing on the ground.

"Get up, Stark. Get up!" He sighed, then helped Tony up with a grunt.

"Bruce, help me get him down the - Bruce?" Steve looked up in horror.

Dr. Banner had completely lost control for whatever reason, and was very rapidly hulking out.

"Go." Bruce managed, his voice monstrous.

Steve dropped Tony and ran off the roof, landing on a parked car.

Hulk roared and grabbed Tony, meaning to get him to the ground, but instead twitching uncontrollably and feeling a massive strain in his body.

Tony pried open his eyes, and through blurry vision, escaped Hulk's grip, then crawled over to the edge of the roof.

"JARVIS- I need you to hang in there for just a- second." He grunted, swinging one leg over the edge.

"Ye-s, si-rrzt" JARVIS replied, electric buzzing in his voice.

"Activate...Emergency protocol... 68.9."

Hulk starting shouting loudly, steaming in anger.

He pushed his other leg over the edge and started falling, then grabbed the water pipe desperately.

"Now!"

A flaming heap of metal came thrusting out of the window, pieces falling off.

"Close enough." He dropped from the pipe, barely hitting the flying machine, and grasping on desperately.

It started sputtering out and shaking violently, then went off course and began to shoot straight at the walls of a brick building.

"Jarvis!" Tony exclaimed, jumping off the machine and crashing through an apartment window.

He heard a small explosion and made a mental note to invent a way to steer that thing.

"Oh my god!" Tony turned to find an elderly woman running over to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked quizzical, then noticed the burn marks, scars, and glass cuts covering his body and shredded clothing. "I'm fine. Yeah. Fine."

He heaved out a strained breath, then patted the lady's back before sprinting out the door.


	3. Temporary author's note

_**Hello, this is just a quick author's note. I'm wondering if I should continue this story? Don't get me wrong, this has gotten 10 times the amount of attention I expected it to, but I don't know, it just feels really sucky to me. Anyhow, please tell me if you'd be interested in another chapter maybe? It's perfectly understandable if you aren't, just let me know so I can replace this with a more heartfelt signoff. **_

_**Shine on,**_

_**~Sunny**_


End file.
